


hari ini dan lima puluh tahun lalu

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, background ObiRin, mentions of divorce and miscarriage, multiple POVs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: Kakeknya Obito mau menikah! Sungguh, Obito tidak salah dengar, kakeknya yang sudah sepuh dan naik kursi roda itu mau menikah. Usut punya usut, ternyata pasangannya ... adalah wanita yang diceraikannya lima puluh tahun lalu! Bagaimana mungkin...?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	hari ini dan lima puluh tahun lalu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [today and fifty years ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050211) by [magma_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden)



> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto, no profit taken from this fic. beta by notcarasuma. title taken from a song.
> 
> written by listening to manatsu no tooriame - utada hikaru

“Kakekku … mau menikah?”

Jemari Obito mendingin. Ini tidak mungkin, ‘kan?

“Iya, benar!” Rin terdengar ceria di seberang telepon. “Eh—Obito tidak tahu? Astaga, apa karena mendadak…?”

Melompat dari kasur, Obito meneriakkan perintah kepada asisten elektroniknya, “Carikan tiket pesawat! Ke Konoha, penerbangan tercepat!” Ia ganti menempelkan ponsel ke telinga satunya. “Rin—kamu serius? Sama siapa?”

Keringat dingin meluncur di tengkuknya. Cuma satu jenis orang yang Obito yakin bersedia menikahi seorang kakek-kakek pikun: orang mata duitan pengincar warisan handai taulan. Demi gigi Rikudou Sennin! Padahal beliau sendiri yang selalu cerewet mengingatkan soal bahayanya pacaran terhadap bisnis keluarga! Seharusnya kakeknya itu aman di Wisma Purnama bersama sesama manula!

Pria itu menggosok dahinya kuat-kuat. Mendadak begini, masa kawin lari? Terlintas imaji kakeknya mengebut di jalan raya dengan kursi rodanya, didorong seorang wanita bergaun putih tanpa wajah yang jelas. Kakeknya itu sudah lewat delapan puluh tahun! Ke mana-mana naik kursi roda! Ingat nama kerabatnya pun belum tentu! Siapa yang mau…?

Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Madara sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan perusahaan, pemegang saham pun tidak. Orang matre yang waras lebih mungkin mengincar Uchiha Kagami—

“GAAH!”

“Obito tidak apa-apa? Oh—ya, Saito-san? Karangan bunga?” Suara Rin meredup, tampaknya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. “Maaf Obito, aku harus pergi membantu resepsi—”

“MENIKAHNYA HARI INI?” Obito melemparkan barang-barang pribadinya begitu saja ke dalam tas pertama yang ia sambar. “Tunggu—mau terbang—”

“Daah, nanti kuhubungi lagi, ya!”

Mengerang frustrasi, Obito melanjutkan mengepak barang sembari menghubungi ponsel pamannya, Kagami. Sampai ia tiba di bandara, tak sekali pun panggilannya dijawab. Tentu saja, pasti sibuk mengurus resepsi. Saito-san yang disebut di telepon tadi—perawat pribadi Madara yang juga rekan kerja Rin—pun tak bisa dihubungi, membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

“SESEORANG CERAHKAN PIKIRANKUUU!”

Sungguh, Obito tidak frustrasi karena iri pada kakeknya yang menikah lagi di usia sesenja ini sementara dirinya sendiri masih jomlo. Sungguh!

* * *

Setelah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menjerit di hadapan umum, Obito baru menyadari ia bisa mencari jawabannya di internet. Perusahaan mereka cukup terkenal, tentu saja pasti ada artikel tentang pemiliknya. Gosip, minimal.

Uchiha Madara bukan kakek Uchiha Obito. Benar mereka masih keluarga, tetapi Obito adalah cucu adik Madara. Madara sendiri tak punya keturunan. Ia menduda sejak ditinggal cerai istrinya lima puluh tahun lalu. Masa itu dihabiskannya membesarkan perusahaan keluarga dan kerabatnya yang lebih muda. Keluarga mereka yang sempat tercerai-berai akhirnya dapat berkumpul lagi.

Selama ia tumbuh di rumahnya, Obito berusaha menghindari kepala keluarga Uchiha ini sebaik mungkin. Soalnya beliau galak. Galak sekali. Dahulu Obito pernah mengundang dua temannya mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah. Madara terus mengamati mereka dari atas balkon, sampai-sampai mereka tidak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun hingga tugas mereka selesai.

Sebelum Obito pergi kuliah di luar negeri, Madara mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda pikun. Ia juga mengembangkan hobi baru: mengoleksi film-film kuno dalam kotak-kotak DVD, terutama serial televisi lawas berjudul ‘Sanselan’. Bahkan ketika beliau pindah ke Wisma Purnama pun semua DVD itu dibawa untuk ditonton setiap siang.

Ia belum menemukan satu pun berita pernikahan kakeknya baru-baru ini. Wajar—keluarganya tak begitu menyukai perhatian media. Yang ditemuinya malah berita pernikahan pertamanya hampir enam puluh tahun lalu dengan seorang aktris ternama. Madara di foto itu jelas lebih muda, tetapi ekspresinya yang sedang tertawa lepas begitu asing bagi Obito. Ia tak ingat pernah melihatnya tertawa.

Wajah istrinya familier, tetapi ia pasti sudah sama tuanya dengan Madara sekarang. Obito ganti penasaran dengan mantan istrinya. Sebelum ia sempat mengetuk tautan namanya, sebuah pesan masuk dari Rin.

_ Jadi pulang? _

_ Jadi _ _  
_ _ Sudah di pesawat _ _  
_ _ BENERAN SI TUA BANGKA ITU KAWIN LAGI? _ _  
_ _ NGGAK SAMA ORANG MATRE KAN _ _  
_ _ BALES CEPET _

_ Obito tidak sopan _

_ Maaf deh _

_ Tenang, istrinya bukan sama orang mata duitan, kok _ _  
_ _ Percaya deh _ _  
_ _ Namamu nggak akan hilang dari wasiat hihi _

_ Kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu 8’) _

_ Aku kenal istrinya _

_ MASA?? _ _  
_ _ Bukan teman kuliahmu kan. Atau perawat lain di wisma _

_ Bukaaan _ _  
_ _ Obito juga kenal, kok! _

_ YANG BENAR _

_ Obito pasti ingat waktu kakekmu kabur dari wisma tahun lalu _

Ia ingat, tentu saja, tetapi saat itu ia berada di luar negeri. Kejadiannya hanya ia ketahui dari Kagami. Rin dan Saito-san sampai berkeliling Konoha mencarinya. Konon seseorang menemukan dan membawanya pulang.

_ Jangan main tebak-tebakan, dong, aku nangis nih _

_ Aku sendiri kaget ternyata Uchiha-san masih ingat jelas nama dan wajahnya _ _  
_ _ Mungkin karena setiap hari lihat di TV ya _

Obito mengernyitkan alis. TV?

_ Obito ingat kan siapa pemeran Maharani Nehyalam? Di ‘Sanselan’? _

_ Ingat wajahnya, namanya nggak _ _  
_ _ Eh sebentar _

Mengapa ia merasa baru-baru ini melihat wajah itu? Padahal sudah lama sekali sejak Madara memaksanya duduk menamatkan musim ketiga serial fantasi itu….

Berniat mencari tahu, Obito membuka perambannya. Laman berita pernikahan pertama Madara masih terpajang, dan seketika ia tertegun. Buru-buru ia kembali ke jendela obrolan.

_ Kakekku dulu menikah dengan pemeran Nehyalam??? _

_ Baru sadar? XD _ _  
_ _ Sekarang juga _

_ Juga apa _ _  
_ _ Hah _

_ Aku sudah minta izin pamanmu kirim ini _

Rin mengiriminya video pendek, tampaknya direkam dari deretan tamu. Di situ Madara berdiri dengan lengan bertumpu pada istrinya, memunggungi perekam video. Rambutnya rapi terikat di punggung. Keduanya mengenakan kimono resmi. Sang istri berbalik duluan, senyumannya lebar.

Saat itu, barulah Obito sadar bahwa kakeknya menikahi wanita yang diceraikannya lima puluh tahun lalu, Senju Hashirama.

* * *

Menyebut Senju Hashirama sekadar sebagai seorang aktris ternama rasanya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

Pada masanya, wanita itu adalah legenda di layar perak dan layar kaca. Menyutradarai sederet karya berkualitas ketika jumlah sutradara perempuan bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan. Perannya di ‘Sanselan’ adalah salah satu karyanya yang monumental, Obito beberapa kali mendengar peminat film lawas menyatakannya sebagai karya yang wajib ditonton. Laman biodatanya di situs ensiklopedia daring penuh dengan sederet penghargaan. Kehidupan pribadinya tak banyak disebut, hanya berita pernikahan dan perceraiannya dengan Madara, juga sebuah kasus penguntitan bertahun-tahun lalu. Sama seperti kakeknya, Hashirama tidak menikah lagi setelah bercerai.

Obito masih bingung. Ia tak pernah sekali pun mendengar Madara menyebut-nyebut Hashirama. Foto atau barang pribadinya pun tidak ada. Bagaimana mereka bisa rujuk kembali?

Ketika matanya menyusuri judul-judul film, dokumenter, dan serial yang dikerjakan Hashirama, Obito menyadari semuanya pernah ia tonton ketika mengunjungi Madara di Wisma Purnama. Hampir semua judul itu ada di koleksi pribadi Madara.

Apakah meski ingatannya sudah tak bagus, beliau masih…?

Taksi yang mengantarnya dari bandara menurunkan Obito di kediaman keluarga besar mereka. Halamannya yang luas hanya diisi beberapa mobil yang tak dikenalinya. Tak ada dekorasi layaknya di pesta pernikahan, pun tak terdengar kumandang musik—setidaknya sampai Obito mendekati pintu depan yang tak terkunci.

Rumahnya sepi, wajar karena semua sepupunya yang tinggal di situ sedang berkuliah di luar kota. Ada sederet karangan bunga besar di ruang makan, label pengirimnya bertuliskan perusahaan-perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha. Kecuali satu, yang dikirim dari sebuah studio film.

“Obito…?” Paman Kagami muncul dari sudut, mengenakan jas resmi. “Kok pulang?”

“Katanya Kakek Madara menikah—?”

“Kamu pulang karena mencemaskannya, ya?” Kagami nyengir lebar. “Benar-benar cucu teladan—”

“Teladan apanya, aku cuma takut Kakek ditipu orang mata duitan!” Obito mengerang frustrasi. “Mana mendadak pula!”

Kagami malah terpingkal-pingkal. “Memang pantas jadi cucu kesayangan Paman Madara, ya, kamu ini.”

“Ih. Ogah.” Obito mengikutinya ke lorong menuju halaman belakang. Tak sabaran, ia langsung melontar tanya, “Jadi … Kakek rujuk dengan mantan istrinya?”

“Yah, begitulah….” Cengirannya lenyap. “Tak kusangka butuh waktu selama ini….”

“Butuh waktu buat apa?”

“Rujuk, apa lagi?” Pamannya menghela napas panjang.

“Mereka dulu cerai kenapa?”

Kagami mengangkat bahu. “Ketidakcocokan pribadi. Heh. Bohong besar.” Ia melirik keponakannya. “Kamu tahu, ‘kan, perusahaan kita semuanya berdiri dengan modal dari Bibi Hashirama? Setelah cerai pun Bibi masih memiliki sebagian besar saham perusahaan, setidaknya sampai aku bergabung. Tanpa beliau, usaha kita sudah karam sejak dulu.”

“...Kok aku nggak tahu?” Obito tak ingat pernah menemukan nama Senju Hashirama di mana pun, padahal kantor mereka memajang foto-foto anggota direksi dan pendiri sejak dahulu kala. Bahkan foto ayah Madara saja ada.

“Yah … memang kesannya mereka pisah tidak baik-baik. Padahal setiap rapat Bibi ada terus. Paman juga tidak sekeras biasanya waktu menanggapi masukan Bibi.”

“Bukannya bintang film sibuk…?”

“Rapatnya dijadwalkan di waktu luangnya.”

“Yang menjadwalkan … Kakek sendiri, ‘kan?”

Kagami tersenyum lebar penuh arti. Namun, senyumannya lenyap begitu cepat. “Kalau kamu tanya aku … sepertinya Paman Madara berbuat sesuatu yang tidak dimaafkan Bibi. Bukan, bukan main serong,” tambahnya melihat bibir Obito terbuka siap menimpali. “Mereka berdua bisa saja menikah dengan orang lain setelah cerai, tapi keduanya sama-sama sendiri selama lima puluh tahun ini.”

“Paman yakin bukan karena Kakek main serong?”

“Yakin.”

* * *

_ 42 tahun yang lalu _

Kagami mengira rumahnya kosong setelah semua orang pulang dari acara makan-makan merayakan bergabungnya ia di perusahaan. Namun, rupanya Paman Madara sudah pulang terlebih dulu, dan ia tidak sendirian. Ada percakapan samar terdengar dari arah dapur.

Ia berniat mengambil minum, tetapi isi percakapan itu rasanya terlalu privat.

“Beri tahu aku mengapa,” terdengar suara Madara. “Kamu tak perlu meninggalkan perusahaan. Aku dan Hikaku bisa menyisihkan saham untuk Kagami.”

Mendengar namanya disebut, rasa penasarannya terbit. Kagami bersembunyi di ceruk terdekat dengan dapur, menajamkan pendengaran. Sesaat ia merasa konyol—ia sudah lulus SMA, tapi ia meringkuk di sini seperti bocah iseng.

Yah, sesekali.

“Aku paham.”

Ia tidak salah dengar, itu suara Senju Hashirama. Sampai tadi pagi ia memang pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan Uchiha.

“Kamu tahu aku bukan Uchiha, rasanya janggal aku punya bagian di sebuah perusahaan keluarga.” Sesuatu yang berat diletakkan di lantai, mungkin kardus. “Dulu kubilang aku akan membantumu sampai perusahaan sanggup mandiri. Keluargamu pun mulai terkumpul lagi. Investor lainnya sudah cukup. Aku harus fokus ke karierku juga.”

“Buru-buru sekali.”

“Yah—” Hashirama menghela napas, terdengar lelah. “Aku mau pindah rumah juga, jadi—”

“Ke mana?” tanya Madara tajam.

“Konoha. Kota yang baru itu. Nggak enak rasanya lama-lama menumpang di rumah Touka dan Mito.”

“Kamu nggak pernah bilang apa-apa soal itu.” Nada bicara Madara mengingatkan Kagami setiap pamannya itu menginterogasi sepupu-sepupunya yang bandel. Sisi detektifnya keluar.

Kemampuan menyelidiknya masih sangat tajam, terutama untuk melindungi keluarga dan perusahaannya.

“...Nggak harus, ‘kan?”

“Ah.”

Kagami tahu mereka bercerai beberapa tahun lalu. Siapapun yang pernah melihat mereka berdiskusi di ruang rapat, tidak akan menyangka mereka tak lagi serumah.

Pintu belakang terbuka, disusul suara pintu mobil dibanting menutup. Langkah-langkah masuk kembali. Denting cangkir teh.

“‘Makasih tehnya, Madara. Kuharap nggak ada lagi barangku yang tertinggal.”

“Hashi.”

Ia belum pernah mendengar Madara menyebut mantan istrinya dengan panggilan begitu. Kesunyian yang menyusul mendorong Kagami mengintip melalui celah partisi dan rak berisi kaleng-kaleng biskuit. 

Mereka berdiri di sebelah pintu. Madara menggenggam pergelangan Hashirama. Kagami terbelalak, mulai menimbang-nimbang apa ia perlu menampakkan diri sebelum situasinya menjadi lebih parah.

“Kenapa pindah?”

“Mengapa tidak?” Hashirama balas bertanya. “Suasananya enak. Ada kebun raya. Menyetir sebentar sudah sampai studio.”

Madara berdiri memunggungi Kagami, menghalangi keponakannya melihat wajahnya. Ia berdecak. “Konoha jauh dari sini.”

“Mm. Itu juga tujuannya.”

“Hashi—”

“Relakan aku, Madara.”

Kagami mengerjap, mengira dirinya salah dengar. Jadi selama ini….

“Aku tak punya alasan untuk itu,” balasan Madara lebih lirih. “Selama ini … setelah semua itu … kita masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada lelaki lain yang menggantikanku.”

Wanita itu bergeming.

“Kau masih dikuntit?” Madara membelokkan pembicaraan.

“Hm? Ah, pengacaraku bilang ia mendadak pindah jauh….”

“Pilihan yang bijaksana,” kata Madara, terdengar puas.

“Kamu yang….”

Madara mengangguk.

Kagami mengernyitkan alis. Kasus penguntit memang umum di kalangan artis, tetapi ia tak pernah mendengar hal itu terjadi pada Hashirama—ia mungkin tak ingin menceritakannya pada anak-anak Uchiha. Namun, tampaknya Madara-lah yang membereskan kasus itu untuknya….

Paman Madara tak akan mau berbuat sejauh ini demi orang yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya….

Hashirama menunduk, ia bergeser pada tumitnya sehingga Kagami dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. Wajahnya tampak sedih. “Terima kasih, tapi … tetap saja. Aku nggak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi.”

“Mengapa—”

Hashirama menarik lepas tangannya. “Aku dulu berjanji akan membantumu sampai perusahaanmu stabil dan keluargamu yang tercerai-berai utuh kembali. Keduanya sudah tercapai.”

“Kita bisa mulai lagi—”

“Sudah waktunya aku memberitahumu sesuatu.”

Apa yang dikatakan Hashirama selanjutnya tak terdengar Kagami. Ia hanya melihat Madara berusaha meraihnya lagi, tetapi wanita itu menampik tangannya. Suaranya pecah menjadi isakan.

“Tadinya aku tak mau bilang,” ujar Hashirama di sela tangisnya, “ta, tapi … sejujurnya … setiap aku melihat wajahmu aku terus teringat hal itu lagi! Sebaik apa pun hubungan kerja kita—”

Tangisnya pecah. Madara bergeming kaku.

“Bodohnya aku. Memangnya kamu peduli? Kamu memilih percaya bahwa aku serendah itu, ‘kan? Asumsimu sendiri!” Hashirama mengusap wajahnya, menatap mantan suaminya lurus-lurus. “Kamu bukan lagi orang yang dahulu kunikahi. Kita sudah selesai.”

Mobil dinyalakan, menghilang dengan cepat dari halaman. Derunya sirna di jalan raya.

Madara masih kaku sebelum limbung ke kursi terdekat, wajahnya dibenamkan dalam kedua tangan. Bahunya bergetar.

Kagami berjingkat dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di teras, tampaknya terjatuh entah dari mana. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung berbandul hijau. Ia mengambil dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah Madara. Pamannya itu mengangkat wajah mendengar kehadirannya.

Matanya merah dan basah.

* * *

“Kakek … nangis?”

Obito mengerjap, masih terpana. Kakek Madara yang luar biasa menyeramkannya, yang sanggup mendiamkan bayi menangis hanya dengan lirikan matanya—menangis? 

Kagami mengangguk. “Sampai besoknya pun masih sembap. Kurasa Paman menangis semalaman.”

Sampai separah itu?

“Apa yang dikatakan Hashirama-san…?”

“Kaukira aku berani tanya?” Kagami tersenyum sedih, siap membuka pintu menuju taman belakang, tetapi seseorang menghalangi mereka.

Jangkung, berambut kelabu-hijau yang digelung di atas kepala. Wanita itu mengamati mereka berdua, menimang segelas air di tangan kiri.

“Pantas waktu itu Hashirama pulang dengan wajah sembap,” komentarnya. Ia melirik Obito, tersenyum simpul, menyapanya tanpa suara.

“Bibi Touka tidak diberitahu…?”

“Soal itu? Aku tahu duluan. Aku dan Mito.” Touka menepi, memberi jalan kepada kedua lelaki itu.

“Soal apa?” Obito menjajari langkahnya, penasaran. Apa yang diperbuat kakeknya kepada Hashirama sampai-sampai beliau tak sanggup melihat wajahnya? Apa kakeknya main fisik…?

Touka malah mengernyit kepadanya. “Siapa bocah ini?”

“Bocah—!”

“Obito,” jawab Kagami. “Cucu kesayangan Paman.”

“Kesayangan apanya—!”

Touka membungkuk untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. “Mirip. Pantas saja.”

“A, aku nggak mirip Kakek….”

Wanita itu mendengkus geli. “Bukan dia, bukan.”

Denting halus keluar dari kantung Kagami. Ia berbalik, menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon masuk.

“Dengar, ya, Obito,” kata Touka sembari mereka melangkah bersisian ke halaman belakang yang telah ditutupi tenda putih, “kamu dan pasanganmu, siapa pun dia, jangan pernah berasumsi buruk soal satu sama lain tanpa ada petunjuk jelas.”

Obito hanya sanggup mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

“Apalagi setelah ada bencana menimpa kalian,” timpal suara lain, “ditambah kesibukan sehari-hari…”

Dari sisi kiri mereka muncul seorang wanita berambut merah tua panjang. Obito mengenalnya—Uzumaki Mito, seorang musisi tradisional ternama. Di tangannya ada semangkuk puding manis, yang ia tawarkan pada Obito.

“Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san.”

“Mito saja.” Ia tertawa kecil. “Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Lima puluh?” tanyanya pada Touka.

“Lebih,” jawabnya. “Mungkin Obito tidak tahu. Kagami saja masih bayi waktu itu.”

“Apa, apa?”

“Waktu desa asal kami—aku, Touka, Hashirama dan Madara juga, disapu tiga bencana alam sekaligus. Kekeringan, gempa, lalu tsunami.”

Obito menganga. Ia pernah diberitahu kalau kakek dan nenek kandungnya tewas di sebuah bencana besar beserta sebagian besar keluarga mereka. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bencananya sebanyak itu.

“Satu desa nyaris hilang tak bersisa,” lanjut Touka, “penyintasnya membuat kota baru di sini … makanya kota ini dinamai Konoha, sama seperti desa kami yang hilang.”

“Sejak itu Hashirama bekerja ekstra keras, ‘kan? Mengambil banyak tawaran kerja sampai larut malam. Tapi … Madara salah sangka.”

Obito menelengkan kepala. “Salah sangka bagaimana?”

Kerut di wajah Touka semakin jelas ketika ia tersenyum sedih.

* * *

_ 52 tahun yang lalu _

“Ambil baju ganti sebentar—” Hashirama tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum melompat menembus gerimis ke dalam rumahnya.

Mito menguap di kursi pengemudi. Kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk. “Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa menyetir pulang sendirian nanti? Sudah larut….”

Touka mengangguk meyakinkannya. “Malam begini, aku tak yakin kalian berdua bisa aman naik bus. Bus ke lokasi syuting penuh copet.”

“Kamu tahu, ‘kan, akhir-akhir ini dia nggak akur dengan Madara?” Mito menguap lebar-lebar. “Aku berusaha membujuk mereka ke konselor pernikahan, tetapi keduanya sungguh sibuk….”

Touka menanggapi dalam diam. Banyak kenalan mereka di sini mengidap stres menahun sejak hilangnya Desa Konoha dalam bencana alam beberapa tahun lalu. Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai bangkit, tetapi pasangan ini tampaknya semakin terpuruk. Hashirama sempat bilang ada orang yang menipu Uchiha Hikaku, dan melarikan banyak uang hanya sesaat sebelum bencana itu terjadi. Jadilah wanita itu yang bekerja ekstra untuk menggantikannya.

Sebagai aktris baru, tentu saja ada jalan pintas mudah untuk mendapatkan uang, tetapi Touka tahu Hashirama takkan mengambilnya. Jangankan itu, beradegan ciuman saja ia tak mau. Preferensinya ini menyempitkan peluang pekerjaannya, tetapi Hashirama kukuh pada keputusannya.

Ia tak ingin membuat suaminya cemburu.

Sampai hari ini Touka tak paham apa yang sepupunya itu lihat pada diri Madara, sehingga ia bisa mencintainya sedalam itu. Keluarga Senju pun tak paham mengapa dari semua orang yang mencoba melamarnya ia malah memilih seorang mantan detektif dengan penghasilan tak stabil. Pekerjaannya sebagai penyelidik polisi dulu lumayan, apalagi jenjang kariernya pun bagus. Namun, ia memilih keluar untuk memulai perusahaan sendiri di kota besar. Belum sempat mapan, tertimpa bencana pula.

“Hmm…” Mito menyandarkan kursi dan meregangkan tubuh. “Hashirama kok lama, ya….”

“Mungkin mereka merayakan kabar itu,” ujarnya sambil terkekeh. “Seharian Hashirama menahan diri dari menelepon karena ingin memberitahunya langsung.” Touka melirik ke luar jendela. Lampu-lampu di kediaman Uchiha tak banyak dinyalakan. Banyaknya pepohonan di halaman membuat suasana agak mencekam.

Baiklah—mereka pasti sedang berbahagia, tetapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Mereka masih harus berkendara ke kota lain.

“Aku mau ke toilet.” 

Touka melompati undakan dua-dua, lalu melepas sepatunya sebelum menyusuri selasar remang-remang. Ia hafal arah ke toilet terdekat, tentu, tetapi ia pun penasaran apa yang membuat Hashirama lama di dalam. Ia punya dugaan—kalau benar, ia tinggal berbalik arah dan menunggu di—

“KEPARAT!”

Sebuah kardus penuh kertas meluncur menyeberangi ruangan, hilang di kegelapan sementara isinya beterbangan. Asalnya dari sebuah ambang. Touka merapatkan diri di dinding, mengintip pada ruangan sebelah yang lebih benderang.

Hashirama berdiri memunggungi pandangannya, memeluk sebuah tas besar. Madara di hadapannya, bersandar pada meja yang dipenuhi barang.

“Tak bisakah kau diam sejenak? Dua hari saja berturut-turut? Apa pentingnya, sih?” Madara melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu serupa pisau. Tajam menghunus.

“Kamu tahu aku kerja,” jawab Hashirama, suaranya lirih bergetar. “Kamu tahu—”

“Persetan soal itu—cari saja pekerjaan lain!” Madara balas berteriak, mondar-mandir gusar. “Siang kerja, malam pulang seperti orang normal!”

Hashirama berpindah tempat, sekilas matanya bersirobok dengan mata Touka. Ia memberi isyarat untuk pergi, tetapi Hashirama menggeleng.

Astaga. Masih keras kepala.

“‘Sanselan’ baru mulai syuting!” balas Hashirama tak kalah keras. “Ini kesempatan bagus, bayarannya cukup besar, tak ada adegan—”

“Bilang saja kalau kamu sudah bosan denganku.”

“...Hah—?”

Touka mengambil ancang-ancang, siap mengintervensi. Namun, Hashirama memosisikan diri menghalanginya masuk.

“Kau sudah berkali-kali tak pulang dengan alasan kerja. Kaukira aku sepolos itu memercayaimu?”

“Madara, bukan—”

“Kamu dapat peran ini setelah tidur dengan siapa?”

Cukup sudah. Touka menghambur masuk, mengacungkan telunjuk kepada Madara. “Kau tak tahu apa-apa, bangsat.”

“Touka—!”

Touka menarik Hashirama pergi, langsung ke mobil. Setelah semua pintu ditutup membisukan hujan, Touka menyadari Hashirama membuat suara aneh di jok belakang. Seperti tercekik.

“Kamu kenapa—?” Mito memutar tubuhnya. “Oh, Hashi…” Ia menendang lepas sepatunya untuk pindah ke sisi Hashirama. Dengan lembut ditariknya tubuh Hashirama hingga berbaring di pahanya.

Ia menangis hingga sesak napas. Ia terus menangis hingga mereka tiba di lokasi syuting, dan begitu Touka menghentikan mobil, Hashirama merapikan diri, menghapus air matanya, lalu keluar menyapa orang-orang dengan senyuman selebar cakrawala.

“Hashi,” bisik Touka ketika mereka mengeluarkan isi bagasi, “apa sebelum tadi … kamu sempat bilang soal itu … pada Madara?”

Hashirama meliriknya sambil menurunkan koper. “Memangnya dia akan senang? Kemungkinan besar dia akan bilang itu anak hasil selingkuh. Demi Sennin.” Ia tertawa pahit.

Dua tahun kemudian, usai satu musim ‘Sanselan’ tayang melambungkan nama Hashirama, Touka menunggu di lapangan parkir tersembunyi tak jauh dari sebuah pengadilan. Sesekali ia mendapati pemburu gosip bersiap dengan kamera di tangan, berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu depan pengadilan.

Tak lama kemudian Mito keluar dari pintu belakang, memastikan keadaan aman, lalu menggandeng seorang wanita berambut pendek serupa mangkuk terbalik menuju mobil Touka. Sebelum Touka masuk ke kursi pengemudi, ia mendapati seorang pria berambut pendek mencuat mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri di samping sebuah mobil, pintunya pun terbuka. Kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya tidak menghalangi Touka untuk mengenalinya.

Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Madara, lalu mengebut meninggalkan pengadilan.

“Ke mana dulu, Hashirama?” Mito bertanya sambil nyengir lebar. “Mau makan es krim?”

Hashirama menggeleng, merapikan poninya. “Rumah sakit dulu sebentar, aku sudah janjian dengan dokter.”

“Heee, dokter apa?”

“...Kandungan.”

Touka melirik spion. “Kamu belum cerita kamu sakit apa kemarin sampai sempat diopname.”

“Sejak … sejak keguguran waktu itu, menstruasiku kacau balau,” kata Hashirama, tatapannya terarah ke luar jendela. “Kadang berdarah di luar jadwal. Terlalu sibuk syuting jadi tak sempat periksa.”

“...Terus? Doktermu bilang apa?”

“Stres, dan….” Ia menghela napas. “Intinya dokter bilang, aku nggak akan bisa hamil lagi.”

* * *

Obito menganga, camilan yang disendokinya diam lama di udara hingga menetes-netes ke lengannya tanpa disadari. Mito tersenyum memaklumi, ia segera menyeka lengannya dengan tisu seolah menegur cucunya sendiri.

Lelaki muda itu paham, apa yang hilang dari cerita Paman Kagami tadi pastilah soal kehamilan dan keguguran Hashirama. Pantas saja Kakek Madara bereaksi begitu….

Tetap saja, Obito masih kesal Madara bisa-bisanya menuduh Hashirama begitu. Jahat sekali.

“Oh, kalau tidak salah setelah sidang itu, Madara mengadopsi beberapa anak Uchiha, ‘kan?” Mito berkata pada Touka. “Hashirama masih membantu di perusahaan juga. Berada dekat anak-anak itu membantu menyembuhkan hatinya.”

Wanita berambut kelabu-hijau itu mengiyakan, “Apalagi pekerjaannya sungguh….” Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Tahu tidak Obito, sembilan dari sepuluh tawaran peran ditarik kembali begitu Hashirama menetapkan syarat-syaratnya.”

“Ah … karena bayaran yang tinggi?”

Touka menggeleng. “Suatu waktu Hashirama mundur di tengah kontrak karena sutradara memaksa naskah berubah di tengah jalan. Dia ingin Hashirama memerankan adegan percintaan. Tentu saja ditolak.”

Mito menimpali, “jangankan adegan panas. Adegan berciuman saja ia tolak.” Ia mengambil semangkuk puding dan memberikannya pada Obito lagi. “Di zaman seperti itu, sulit bagi seorang aktris untuk naik daun tanpa berakting adegan ciuman dan adegan percintaan. Bergabung dalam ‘Sanselan’ sungguh menolong kariernya.”

“Setelah itu Hashirama mendirikan studio sendiri,” lanjut Touka, “berfokus ke sutradara perempuan dan aktris-aktris muda.”

Seketika Obito teringat karangan bunga yang ia temui di rumah tadi. Salah satunya dari sebuah studio film.

“Ah, aku baru ingat!” Mito menepukkan kedua tangannya. “Ayahmu akrab sekali dengan Hashirama, lho!”

Obito mengerjap. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia lahir. Ibunya tak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya—figur dewasa terdekatnya selama ia tumbuh hanya Madara dan Kagami.

“Kagami-kun dan sepupu-sepupunya sering pergi bersama Hashirama. Ke taman ria, mengunjunginya di lokasi syuting.” Mito tertawa kecil. “Madara terlalu sibuk untuk menemani mereka. Aku yakin meski berpura-pura tak suka padanya, dia lega ada yang mengawasi anak-anak untuk sementara.”

Ia mengerutkan dahi. Mengapa kesannya Madara dan Hashirama masih mengurus sebuah keluarga setelah bercerai?

“Kalau Kakek masih menyayanginya, kenapa … kenapa dulu beliau menuduhnya aneh-aneh?”

“Yah, dulu….” Touka menyesap segelas air. “Dulu orang percaya cuma wanita tak baik-baik yang pulang larut. Hashirama sering bekerja hingga pagi menjelang.”

Obito masih ingat cerita Paman Kagami sebelumnya. Tampaknya Madara menyesal….

“Obito-kun!”

Obito terlonjak. Dari ujung halaman, Rin berlari menghampirinya, mengenakan gaun pendek lembayung. Senyumannya seketika melebar.

“Ih, kamu benar-benar datang!” serunya. “Senju-san, Mito-san, aku pinjam Obito dulu, ya!”

“Bawa saja pergi,” kata Mito sambil terkikik. Touka melirik penuh arti pada Obito, membuatnya malu mendadak.

Mereka pun menjauh dari kedua wanita itu. Tak banyak tamu di situ; Obito menghitung hanya selusin. Rin erat menggenggam pergelangannya sementara mereka menyeberangi halaman.

“Rin, mau ke mana—?”

“Bertemu kakek dan nenekmu, tentu saja!” Rin menoleh, wajahnya semringah, jepit bunga menghiasi rambutnya. “Mereka maniiis banget. Manis manis banget! Pokoknya MANIS!”

Obito tertawa canggung. Kakeknya? Kakeknya yang galak itu? Manis? Yang benar?

“Coba Obito waktu itu lebih sering pulang!” Rin berhenti, nyalang menatap teman lamanya. “Aku pasti akan mengundang Obito ke pesta ulang tahun Hashirama-san.”

Ganti Obito terbelalak. “Kamu diundang ke pesta bintang film?” Sial! Tahu begitu ia tidak akan nekat mengambil pekerjaan sambilan selama musim panas kemarin! Ia bahkan tidak butuh uangnya—ia hanya butuh alasan agar tak perlu kembali ke Konoha selama liburan. Setiap ia pulang, ia akan terjebak setiap akhir minggu di Wisma Purnama. Tentu ia masih bertemu Rin di sana, tetapi ia ‘kan bekerja….

“Obito pasti memikirkan pesta liar semalam suntuk di klub.”

“WA—! Eh, nggak, kok!”

“Pestanya tidak begitu, kok. Hashirama-san ‘kan seumur kakekmu, lupa, ya?” Ia terkikik geli. “Pestanya di Wisma. Orang-orang berdansa dengan lagu lawas, suasananya nostalgia.” Rin menundukkan pandangan selagi ia melanjutkan berjalan. Wajahnya sendu.

“...Ada apa?”

“Cuma teringat waktu Uchiha-san kabur dari Wisma,” ujarnya. “Kejadiannya sehari setelah pesta itu….”

* * *

_ Satu tahun yang lalu _

Rin menyaksikan sepasang suami istri uzur berdansa di tengah ruangan, diiringi lagu romansa lawas dari sebuah piringan hitam antik—benda itu pasti sudah seabad lebih umurnya. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan ketika lagunya usai dan pasangan itu berhenti berdansa.

“Kalian masih luwes sekali!” Senju Hashirama berseru sembari mengambil piringan hitam lain. “Aku jadi ingat waktu kalian syuting dulu, kalian masih simpan kostumnya?” Gaun hijau gelapnya berkibar ketika ia berjalan, dan gelang berbentuk daun di pergelangannya gemerlapan di bawah cahaya matahari.

“Terima kasih sudah menyanggupi permintaan kami,” kata si istri. “Maaf sudah repot-repot….”

“Ah, kamu ini!” Hashirama mengibaskan tangan, menyelipkan helaian keperakan ke belakang telinganya. “Tidak apa, sudah lama aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku….”

Rin merasakan bahunya dicolek.

“Tahu, nggak?” Saito-san berbisik kepadanya, “Mereka dulu ‘kan main juga di ‘Sanselan’ bersama Senju-san.”

“Hee, iya? Jadi siapa?”

“Kamu lupa? Si suaminya itu yang memerankan Jirte, istrinya yang jadi Volsa. Yang menikah di musim kedua!” Mata Saito-san berbinar-binar. Ia jadi fans berat ‘Sanselan’ gara-gara sering menemani penghuni Wisma menonton.

“Lho, ternyata keduanya menikah betulan?” Rin bertanya balik. Ia kini memperhatikan si suami yang didorong pergi di kursi rodanya. Usia membuatnya sulit mengenali wajah pemeran karakter ksatria gagah itu.

Lagu yang lebih ceria diputar. Kali ini Hashirama menari dengan dua wanita sekaligus, lincah menapak dan berputar di tempat. Manula di sebelah Saito-san yang sedari tadi diam saja mengunyah puding kini menegakkan diri.

“Ah, Madara-san kenal lagu ini?” tanya Saito-san. Madara hanya menggerutu tak jelas, tatapannya mengikuti salah satu penari.

Rin tak heran. Pria itu lebih banyak diam, dan jarang bicara. Ia hanya kelihatan baikan ketika Obito datang, tetapi Obito pun sibuk dengan kuliahnya di luar negeri.

Hashirama kini tak lagi berdansa, ia mengeluarkan sepiring kue baru. Rin buru-buru maju untuk membantunya. Lebih banyak camilan dan minuman diedarkan sampai beberapa lagu usai diputar.

“Oh!” seru Hashirama mendadak. “Siapa yang memilihkan lagu ini? Astaga, aku harus menari.” Ia tertawa halus. Hampir semua orang sudah mendapatkan giliran berdansa.

“Ini seperti lagu pernikahan lama, iya ‘kan…?” Rin mendengar pemeran Volsa di sebelahnya berbisik pada orang lain. “Rasanya aku pernah melihat Hashirama berdansa dengan lagu ini, kapan, ya…?”

Di tepi pandangan Rin, seseorang bangun, diikuti seruan Saito-san, “A, Anda mau ke mana—?”

Uchiha Madara kini berdiri tegak, ditopang tongkatnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada pusat pesta yang kini menari sendirian di tengah aula—sendiri, atau dengan pasangan tak terlihat. Langkah-langkahnya cukup mantap bagi seseorang yang lanjut usia, meski Saito-san sudah bersiaga di belakangnya dengan lengan terbuka.

Senju Hashirama berputar pada tumitnya, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Madara. Tanpa jeda, dalam satu tarikan napas wanita itu menangkap kedua tangannya, lalu menempatkan tangan kanan Madara di pinggangnya. Mereka berdansa perlahan dalam lingkaran-lingkaran kecil, nyaris tak pernah melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain. Mata terpaut pada wajah satu sama lain, berdansa layaknya sepasang profesional.

Layaknya dua orang yang telah berdansa dengan satu sama lain selama puluhan tahun.

Tak ada yang berbicara maupun bertepuk tangan hingga lagu itu usai. Hashirama membantu Madara kembali ke kursi rodanya, lalu melanjutkan acara tanpa sekali pun kembali ke arah pria itu.

Rin tetap tinggal di aula hingga usai acara, kemudian membantu beres-beres. Saito-san muncul di halte ketika jam kerjanya usai, tampak lelah meski matanya berbinar-binar.

“Siapa yang mengira aku bisa datang di pesta ultah Senju-san?” ujarnya bersemangat sebelum Rin sempat bertanya. “Lihat tidak waktu beliau dansa dengan Madara-san? Ya ampun!”

Hashirama memang berdansa dengan banyak orang, kalau bukan semua tetamu, sehingga Rin tidak memperhatikan apakah ada yang berbeda. “Memangnya kenapa…?”

“Lagunya! Lagunya itu, lho!”

“Lagunya kenapa?”

“Itu lagu—” 

Sayangnya, saat itu bus Saito-san tiba sehingga pembicaraan mereka terputus. Keesokan harinya, rutinitas Rin berjalan seperti biasa, sampai ketika waktu makan malam tiba sementara Uchiha Madara tidak ditemukan di mana pun.

Kamera-kamera keamanan di taman dan miniatur Konoha di masa lalu pun tak menampilkan siapa pun kecuali perawat dan satpam yang berlarian. Manajer Wisma akhirnya menelepon polisi, tetapi lelaki itu belum lama pergi sehingga tidak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai orang hilang. Hari itu Saito-san tidak bekerja, sehingga Rin harus meneleponnya untuk berdiskusi.

“Sore tadi kamera menemukannya naik bus bersama kursi rodanya!” Rin setengah berteriak ke hologram wajah panik Saito-san dari ponselnya yang aman terpasang di sepedanya. “Mungkin ke pusat kota—apa beliau bilang sesuatu kemarin…?”

“Aaaah! Jenggot Sennin!” Saito-san malah mengacak rambutnya sendiri. “Uh … aku cuma nyerocos soal Hashirama kepadanya kemarin—”

“Saito-san bilang apa saja?” sengal Rin. Ini sudah malam, ia sudah mengepak makanan dan selimut, tetapi di langit mendung sudah berkumpul.

Bagaimana kalau Madara sampai kehujanan? Rin tak tega membayangkan wajah Obito ketika ia mengabari kakeknya sakit di usia sesenja ini….

“Uhhhh … aku cerita soal dokumenter alam yang beliau kerjakan, rumahnya yang keren di Konoha—”

“Di Konoha?” Rin mengerem mendadak. “Di mana—ah, Asisten, tunjukkan rumah Senju Hashirama dan pandu aku!” perintahnya.

Hologram wajah Saito-san digantikan peta Konoha. Jalan menuju alamat yang dimintanya menyala kebiruan dalam temaram. Jaraknya tak jauh, hanya beberapa kilometer, maka Rin mengebut hingga pahanya kebas.

Rumah itu sendiri sepi, pagar depannya tampak gelap. Ketika ia mendekat, sebuah lampu kecil menyala menyinari pelat bertuliskan nama Senju. Rin meraba-raba pagar, mencari bel, ketika sebuah dengung berkumandang dan pelat itu berganti rupa menjadi sebentuk wajah.

“Ah, kamu yang di Wisma kemarin, bukan?”

“Senju-san…!” Gerimis mulai turun. “Uchiha-san … yang kemarin berdansa dengan Anda—beliau hilang!”

Mata Hashirama mengerjap di layar, yang segera menghitam disusul bunyi kunci terbuka di kejauhan. Sang nyonya rumah muncul di pagar dengan sepasang payung. Rin segera mencerocos menceritakan segalanya.

“Saito-san bilang kemarin—bilang kepada beliau, bahwa Senju-san tinggal di daerah sini—” Suaranya tercekat. Jarang ada penghuni Wisma yang menghilang mendadak begini, paling jauh mereka hanya bengong di halte-haltean sehingga masih tertangkap kamera. Uchiha Madara tak pernah menghilang sendirian, selalu dalam pengawasan, sampai hari ini.

“Kita cari sama-sama, oke?” Hashirama menumpukkan ponsel mereka untuk bertukar kontak, lalu memberikan sebuah payungnya pada Rin. Suaranya tenang meski bergetar. “Kita ketemu lagi di sini—setengah jam cukup?”

Kompleks perumahan luas itu sepi seiring menderasnya hujan dan turunnya malam. Rin mulai kedinginan, beberapa kali Saito-san menelepon, yang tak bisa diangkatnya karena percuma berbicara di tengah hujan begini. Sebelum batas waktunya habis, ia sudah berkendara kembali ke rumah Hashirama.

Di depan pagar, sudah ada dua orang menanti, satu di atas kursi roda elektronik.

“Dia sudah ada di pagar ketika aku kembali,” kata Hashirama beberapa saat kemudian, ketika ia dan Rin menghangatkan diri di dalam rumahnya. Rambut keperakannya lepek diberati air hujan. “Hebat sekali dia bisa menemukan rumahku….” Ia tertawa kecil sembari memberikan baju lamanya pada Rin.

“Ah, Senju-san … apa Anda punya baju ganti yang lebih besar?” tanyanya. “Saya harus mengurus Uchiha-san dulu.”

Hashirama tersenyum. “Biar aku saja.”

“Tapi—”

“Percaya saja padaku, oke?” katanya sambil mendorong Rin ke arah kamar mandi.

Rin tetap merasa tak enak, maka ia mandi buru-buru. Namun, sesuai janjinya, ia menemukan Madara sudah mengenakan baju kering dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang empuk.

“Mana Saito?” gerutunya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan teks, rupanya Saito-san akan meminjam mobil Wisma untuk menjemput Madara.

“Pulang ketika hujan begini?” Hashirama meletakkan senampan minuman hangat berbau harum. Ruang duduknya menyambung ke sebuah taman dalam yang rimbun. Hujan menggerojok riuh bak air terjun. “Ini sudah larut. Tidak apa-apa kalau kalian menginap.”

“Eh?” Rin bengong. “Tapi … tapi—”

“Rumahku belum pernah seramai ini.” Hashirama tersenyum lebar sekali seraya menyampirkan handuk untuk rambut Madara yang masih lembap. “Tolong bilang pada Saito-san untuk menjemput kalian besok pagi saja. Kecuali … Rin-chan ingin pulang saat ini?”

Wanita muda itu menggeleng. Masih merasa tak enak hati, ia menawarkan diri memasakkan sup untuk makan malam, memastikan semua sayurannya cukup empuk untuk keduanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan, walau didominasi oleh suara Hashirama yang bercerita macam-macam kepada lelaki itu.

Dari pengamatannya di pesta kemarin, Senju Hashirama memang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Ia bisa mengobrol dengan kenalan baru seolah mereka teman lama. Namun, Rin tahu tak banyak orang yang bisa tahan mengobrol nyaris satu arah dengan Uchiha Madara. Obito saja yang lebih banyak kena omel.

Sup dihidangkan dalam tiga mangkuk tahan panas. Seperti biasa, Rin bersiap mengurus Madara lagi, tetapi Hashirama mengambil alih—lagi.

“Aku saja,” ujarnya sambil mengedip. 

Sembari menunggu supnya mendingin, Rin mencoba berbasa-basi. “Senju-san sudah kenal Uchiha-san…?”

“Kami dari kampung yang sama,” jawab Hashirama. “Sekolah bersama-sama, pindah ke kota pun bersama-sama.”

“Jadi Anda berdua ini teman lama….”

“Bisa dibilang begitu….” Perhatian Hashirama teralihkan.

Madara berusaha meraih tas kecil di dekat kakinya. Rin mengambilkannya, tangan Madara tak stabil meski tas itu kecil. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan kain lusuh dari tas, dan mengulurkannya tanpa suara pada Hashirama.

Wanita itu menerimanya tanpa suara, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul hijau jernih dari dalamnya. Ia terkesiap.

Madara berbisik, “Maafkan aku.”

Hashirama menggenggam kalung itu di dadanya, tersenyum meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

* * *

“Sampai hari ini aku masih iri!” Seorang lelaki muda mendadak muncul di hadapan Obito dan Rin, bibirnya maju. “Iri banget sama kamu, Nohara!”

Rin hanya tertawa canggung. “Tapi Saito-san ‘kan sering melihat mereka ngobrol di Wisma setelahnya.”

Saito-san cemberut. “Aku penasaran sama isi rumah Senju Hashirama, tahu! Kamu menginap di sana, menyaksikan pasangan ini mulai rujuk pula!”

“Aku nggak tahu mereka mantan suami-istri waktu itu,” kata Rin pada Obito. “Paginya aku baru diberitahu Saito-san.”

Obito hanya bisa bergumam, “Daaan aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini sampai tadi pagi….”

“Maaf, deh … kukira Kagami-san memberitahu Obito, lho.” Rin menangkupkan kedua tangannya. “Aku tak enak membicarakan urusan pribadi keluargamu.”

“Ngerti, kok, ngerti. Keluargaku memang seram. Mikoto-neesan saja bisa seram.”

Mereka tiba di dekat paviliun yang dikelilingi anggrek dan berbagai tanaman rambat. Di balik dedaunan, Obito mendapati dua orang di sana. Yang satu terbaring di sebuah bangku panjang, dan satunya duduk di sebuah bangku kecil. Kepala mereka berdua dekat.

Obito mengenali rambut panjang putih kakeknya. Ia mendekat.

Pengantin baru itu—lama tapi baru?—mengenakan pakaian longgar senada sewarna putih telur, berbeda dengan yang ia lihat di video dari Rin. Keduanya mengobrol dalam suara rendah, walau Hashirama berbicara lebih banyak.

Tuturan cerita Paman Kagami, Touka, dan Rin barusan perlahan menyatukan diri dalam pikiran Obito seperti potongan gambar teka-teki. Lima puluh tahun. Obito mengenal kakeknya seumur hidup, tetapi yang ia ketahui tentang beliau hanya kegalakannya. Bukan salahnya juga—Madara memang galak pada semua orang….

Mungkin, Hashirama adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah ditangisinya. Satu-satunya, setelah tragedi puluhan tahun lalu itu. Wajar—lelaki waras mana pun pasti akan menangis mengetahui dirinyalah penyebab keguguran istrinya, dan membuatnya trauma sampai tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Mungkin, selama lima puluh tahun ini dan selama usia mulai menggerogoti ingatannya, Madara masih memendam rasa bersalah pada Hashirama. Alasan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana seorang kakek delapan puluh tahunan dengan ingatan tak utuh bisa minggat dari Wisma naik kursi rodanya, mencari alamat yang tak pernah dikunjunginya? Semua itu pun demi mengembalikan barang kecil yang tertinggal. Tak satu pun anggota keluarganya pernah melihat kalung itu, Obito yakin sekali.

Kemudian, Senju Hashirama sendiri….

Wanita secantik dan sesukses beliau kenapa mau dengan lelaki segalak Kakek Madara, sih?

“Kamu pasti Obito-kun.”

Obito terlonjak, menyadari tatapan Hashirama kepadanya. Ketika wanita itu beranjak, Obito mendapati sebuah kalung berbandul hijau di dadanya. Pasti itu kalung yang diceritakan Rin.

“Madara cerita banyak tentang kamu, lho.” Hashirama memberinya isyarat untuk bergabung di paviliun. “Tapi dia mengira kau masih kecil, sih.”

“Kakek sering begitu,” kata Obito sambil menaiki undakan, “aku … pernah meminjam DVD ‘Sanselan’ waktu kelas tiga SD dari temanku. Kakek marah karena aku diam-diam nonton, bukannya belajar. Jadi setiap aku mengunjunginya di Wisma beliau selalu mengajakku bicara seolah aku masih kecil.” Obito terkekeh.

“Pasti turun dari Izuna,” ujar Hashirama geli. “Apalagi ulang tahun kalian sama.”

Di paviliun hanya ada sebuah bangku panjang tempat Madara berbaring, sebuah meja kayu kecil yang diisi jus buah dan kue-kue, serta beberapa bangku empuk. Hashirama sigap menuangkan minum untuknya sebelum Obito sempat mencegahnya.

“Um, Senju-san—”

“Kamu ini, aku ‘kan nenekmu.”

“Ah, iya—Nenek … kenapa….” Ia menatap Madara dan Hashirama bergantian.

Mata Madara terbuka, memicing ke arahnya. “Ah, cucu durhakaku,” komentarnya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

Hashirama terkikik, disusul Obito beberapa saat kemudian.

“Tadi … tadi Paman Kagami bercerita….” Rasa penasarannya tumpah. Obito menceritakan semua cerita yang didengarnya sejak tiba di rumah. “Apa kejadiannya … benar begitu?”

Neneknya mengangguk, masih tersenyum. “Aku beberapa kali jatuh sakit karena stres—baik karena pekerjaan maupun … tuduhan Madara waktu itu. Setelah keguguran, Mito dan Touka mendorongku untuk bercerai.” Pegangannya di gelas jus mengerat. “Begitu resmi, aku malah stres lebih parah lagi.” Hashirama tertawa pahit.

“Kakek tidak … berbuat kasar lagi kepada Nenek, ‘kan?” Obito membayangkan Madara mengiriminya ancaman. Ia beberapa kali melakukan hal serupa pada orang-orang yang mengganggu keluarga mereka.

“Oh—tidak. Sama sekali tidak.” Hashirama mengibaskan tangannya. “Aku memang tak bisa hidup bersamanya—kami berdua selalu tegang karena pekerjaan dan berbagai hal. Setiap teringat wajahnya, aku selalu teringat waktu keguguran.” Ia menghela napas. “Bodohnya … meski semua itu terjadi … aku masih mencintainya sampai hari ini.”

Obito mengerjap. Bagaimana bisa…?

“Jangankan kamu, aku saja bingung. Kami memang tidak berbicara satu sama lain, tetapi tetap saja kadang aku berpapasan dengannya ketika menjemput dan mengantar anak-anak Uchiha yang diadopsinya.” Hashirama menyandarkan punggung ke dinding kayu. “Namanya sesekali muncul di pergaulan sosialku, terutama setelah perusahaannya melejit. Tanpa sadar aku selalu pasang kuping, siapa tahu gosip yang kudengar ternyata soal kekasih barunya.

“Tapi, ternyata hal itu tak pernah terjadi,” katanya dengan nada puas.

“Nenek sendiri…? Tidak dekat dengan siapa pun setelah itu?”

Hashirama menggeleng.

“Aku nggak pernah dengar Kakek menyebut-nyebut Nenek sebelumnya.” Obito menyesap jusnya. “Foto dan semacamnya … nggak ada di rumah. Tidak di kamarnya juga.”

“Ada. Di sebuah boks lusuh di pojok lemari pakaiannya. Kagami memberitahuku bahwa Madara melarangnya membuang itu.”

Tatapannya berpindah ke kalung Hashirama.

“Dia juga cerita isi kardus itu tercecer waktu mereka pindahan ke Konoha. Madara sampai tak fokus bekerja demi mencari isinya.” Ia menimang kalungnya. “Kata Kagami sejak saat itu ia selalu menyimpan kalung ini di dekatnya.”

“Tapi Kakek tak mengembalikannya sampai tahun lalu….”

“Aku selalu menghindarinya di muka umum.” Hashirama menggenggam tangan Madara yang terkulai, lalu meletakkannya di pangkuannya. “Kamu tahu … waktu ia kabur dari Wisma itu … hanya satu kali itu aku mendengarnya minta maaf.”

Tidak, Obito tidak heran sama sekali.

“Jadi Nenek … menyayanginya, selama puluhan tahun ini. Apa Kakek…?” Pertanyaannya tergantung.

“Aku pun tak tahu.” Ia menyingkirkan poni dari dahi suaminya. “Yang aku tahu … ketika seseorang memutarkan lagu pernikahan kami di pesta ulang tahunku, Madara langsung bangun untuk menyambut tanganku.” Hashirama menelengkan kepalanya. “Yang ia ingat, kami tak pernah bercerai. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.”

Obito tercenung.

“Siapa yang menyangka aku akan menemukan lelaki yang dahulu kunikahi, ketika hidupku sudah hampir sampai ujungnya?”

* * *

Lima puluh hari kemudian, Obito mendarat di Konoha lagi. Kali ini, ia menuju ke area pemakaman keluarga.

Semalam pamannya mengabari, Hashirama mendadak tak sadarkan diri. Dokter menyatakan beliau wafat ketika fajar menyingsing.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul di rumah duka. Semua orang bermata sembap.

Kecuali Uchiha Madara.

Kakeknya hanya diam di kursi rodanya, menggenggam sesuatu di kepalan. Tatapannya kosong selagi orang-orang mondar-mandir mengurus persiapan pemakaman.

Salah satu sepupu Obito memberitahu, Madara tak pernah meninggalkan sisi Hashirama sampai saat ini. Namun, selama itu juga beliau diam seribu bahasa.

“Kakek…?” Obito berlutut di depan kursi rodanya, mencoba memancing reaksi. “Kek, mereka akan memakamkan Nenek.”

Madara mengerjap, lalu membuka kepalannya. “Istriku pergi lagi.”

Obito tak tahu harus merespons bagaimana, maka ia hanya mengiyakan. “Nenek … uh, Nenek sudah—”

Madara mengangkat tangannya, mendiamkan Obito. “Hashirama pergi. Tahu,” katanya, menatap kalung berbandul hijau di tangannya. “Kalungnya tertinggal lagi….”

* * *

Tak sampai seminggu kemudian, Uchiha Madara wafat dalam tidurnya. Keluarganya memakamkannya di sebelah makam Senju Hashirama, bersama dengan kalung yang ingin dikembalikannya.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
